TwentyFour
by thechosen1
Summary: My answer to a Flesh-For-Fantasy Challenge(go there for the rules). The objective...to get spike some...ahem...lovin. RR Pairings SVarious. Will have some slash (as per the rules). ch3 is up!
1. The Plan

Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all. 

Challenge: Answer to the Get Spike Laid Challenge created by Magz and NiKiTa at Flesh-For-Fantasy.

Distribution: Link me baby ;)

Beta: Special thanks to ColeHart

**********

Chapter 1- The Plan

**********

6:45am

The cambio demon watched as the vampire slept in his crypt. The daylight sun was shining brightly outside, making it the perfect time to go through with his plan. Even if he woke up now, he couldn't get very far. 

Klygard had twenty-four hours to succeed in his strategy. Twenty four hours from the moment he took possession to plant his seed into five vessels. With the five vampire/cambio/human hybrid that would be created he would begin his empire. Before long he would regenerate a race that was nearly extinct, creating a demon people even more powerful than he ever was- Built with strength, speed, power and intellect.

Although his earthly powers were greatly limited due to dimension surfing he knew that he still had enough in him to succeed. His strength would triple once inside the vampire's body, and he knew that he'd chosen a perfect subject. 

He'd watched him from his own dimension for months, knowing that the circle of humans that surrounded him on a daily basis would be most advantageous. 

It didn't hurt that the vampire demon that lay before him was also greatly attractive. That would help him get his foot in the door. Once his victims were found he would use his own powers of submission to dominate the weaker race and continue on his mating plan for domination.

If he couldn't make five in twenty four hours he will have failed, unable to perform the ritual again for another 500 years. The time was now. 

He had to be careful though. He'd altered the ritual so that upon entering the vampire's body, his vampire weaknesses would no longer be present. He already knew that the vampire was not able to kill, but that was not an issue, he did not wish to kill his victims. Klygard's only concern was that he be able to walk around during the day, and that he be able to, ahem… perform. That which he had seen proven on more than one occasion. With the problem of weakness to sunlight fixed he was anxious to get started. 

He looked at the pocket watch he held in his hand.

7:55. In Five minutes the plan would begin.

TBC

**********

I'll try to keep this R version going, but the challenge calls for NC17 which will be at my site, GetSlayed.net


	2. Oops!

Twenty-Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns all. 

Beta: ColeHeart's not around, but I'll thank her anyway ;)

**********

Chapter 2- Oops

**********

6:59am

__

Bloody Hell. Spike heard the demon when he came in to his crypt, but playing dead was easy for him. He tried to lay there patiently until figuring out what it was he wanted, but for the last few minutes or so he seemed to be just standing around. 

That was it for Spike, patience wasn't exactly a virtue common to his kind. In one swift movement Spike jumped from the bed, ready to attack but as he leapt out at Klygard he saw the demon lift his hand up…

"Stop" He screamed, as Spike was left suspended mid-air.

7:00am

Spike watched as the demon before him changed form from a basically human appearance to something…different. His skin turned purple and he began to transform into something unrecognizable, slowly but surely becoming something very much like a cloud of smoke. 

Spike was watching in awe, not really scared- just not knowing what to expect when suddenly he was released from the invisible shield that held him up. As he fell to the ground he felt when the demon entered his body. 

He never had a chance to act, not even a moment to attempt to fight. In an instant Spike lost control of his body to this demon who he'd never seen before. 

**********

Klygard roared in laughter upon entering Spike's body, the surge of power was intoxicating. He could feel himself grow stronger by the moment, drawing the energy from Spike's blood.

Spike was lost in his own body. He tried to fight the demon internally but was overpowered with magic. He could hardly see a thing through his own eyes, everything was blurry…He could not control his own voice. All he could think of was one thing…_How the fuck am I gonna get out of this one?_

Klygard wanted to test the waters lightly…first thing first, he needed to find out if the immunization to sunlight had worked, he didn't favor walking around the sewers even though he'd do it if he had to- yet he wanted to be careful he didn't burn his new body to ashes before even having a go at it.

Before braving the light of day he decided he should do a little self-exploring. He'd seen Spike in action before-watched him from his own home, curious as to how similar the human mating rituals were to that of his own race. Of course cambio demons had more options- being able to shape shift and all. Still, he thought he should…test run.

Just thinking about it made his body grow hard. Cambio demons weren't shy about mating…

__

"SEX you bloody ponce!" \

"What?"

__

"I can hear your damn thoughts" Spike screamed from inside his body, "and if you think the word MATING one more time I'll find a way to kill myself just so I don't have to listen to your babble." 

"What do you call it then? Would you prefer I call it sex? This is most unusual, I didn't expect you'd hear me at all…I thought you'd be sleeping."

__

"Well it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere so as long as you're listening why don't you get the FUCK OUT OF MY BODY!"

"I can't do that, but no worries. I don't plan to kill you. Once I'm done I will return your body no worse for wear."

__

"Done what? MATING?"

"What do you prefer I call it then?"

__

"Sex, fucking, shagging…please, anything but….oooh. What are you doing? Stop that this instant!"

Klygard ignored Spike as he started to touch himself. Lucky for him the vampire slept naked, he liked to see what he was getting. He'd watched him do this before and knew he could get a hang of it.

Wrapping his hand around the adequately large shaft he began to stroke up and down, instantly feeling pleasure of human…sex? No, this wasn't sex…it was self pleasure. Suddenly he felt an urge to pump faster and faster as he let himself go in the moment.

That was when he heard it…someone just outside the crypt.

"Come in this instant!" He called, a forceful gesture aimed at the door which blew it wide open.

Andrew?

"Come in Andrew," Klygard called, willing him nearer to where he stood.

__

No! What are you doing…cover yours…me! Cover me!

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing out there."

Andrew stammered, not able to get the words out. I was..uh..I heard something…and ah…

Andrew watched as Spike began to laugh uncontrollably. He was really scared, but all he kept thinking was, _wow-he's so cool. He's like the Spock to my Kirk._

That's why when Spike grabbed him towards him he didn't pull away. That's why when he turned him around he didn't speak. It was when he reached around him from behind that he started to quiver. As Spike's hand worked his zipper he realized what was going on. He didn't really want to stop him, because he knew that he'd always wanted this, but he had to say something…

"I…uh..I've never…I'm a virgin!"

"What?"

"I'm a virgin…I've never been with a man before…or a woman really…I'm a little nervous."

Inside himself Spike was livid. He kept shouting at Klygard to stop but he was being ignored. Although his vision was adjusting he was glad that he couldn't see perfectly clear. He only wished he could close his eyes. _ "NO!!!!"_

As he pulled in behind Andrew, dropping the boy's pants to the ground Klygard started to wonder if this could even work…then he looked over to a small table by the sarcophagus…

Andrew was nervous, and excited all at once, but he was really scared when he saw how large Spike was and that he was going to try to enter him dry. When he saw him reach for the Vaseline on the table he was relieved all at once. 

Andrew didn't really try to fight, but something suddenly washed over him- making him feel as though he couldn't fight even though he wanted to. Spike slid into his body as he screamed out in both pain and pleasure, suddenly wishing he would kiss him or touch him…something.

But he didn't, Spike just continued to stroke his body- leaning him over the side of the sarcophagus. He started to rock him faster and faster until Andrew felt like he might lose consciousness. 

In one final thrust Spike exploded inside of him, as Andrew screamed out his name. After that, Andrew passed out.

__

Oie! What the fuck was that about! Spike screamed as loud as he could, wondering if Klygard could still hear him.

"I'm on my way!" Klygard answered with delight. "My first seed has been planted and soon my race will take over the earth!"

__

You ponce! You can't MATE with a MAN! That doesn't work! How will I ever live with myself…he thinks I…oh God!

"What do you mean? Is there a difference? Besides, he won't remember a thing"

As Spike went on to explain the differences between a man and a woman Klygard tried to calm down the talking in his head, receiving his first headache. When it was all done with he could only reply with one thing.

"oops"

TBC

************  
It's my first Slash attempt. Be kind. Go to GetSlayed.net for the NC17 version.


	3. Vengeance is mine!

Twenty-Four

Chapter 3- Vengeance is Mine

9:00am

Spike was in awe as the demon that inhabited his body stood outside of the magic shop. Daylight was pumping and the sun was beaming hot, but he wasn't up in flames. Too bad he couldn't enjoy it-much.

Klygard was on a mission. Looking for his next victim. The incident with Andrew had been an accident. His species was androgynous, though- he should have known better. Lack of research and resources is what he owed it up to. It didn't seem be too bad for the boy though, he noticed that he had…enjoyed himself in the end. Still, not part of the plan. Now he only had four chances left. 

In fact, many things were not going according to plan for the cambio demon. For one thing, Spike was conscious, which he had not at all expected. The spell should have put his mind into a catatonic state. He figured that the adjustments he'd made in order to alter the vampire's weaknesses had somehow counteracted other elements. 

Not an issue. The vampire had enjoyed it, he might have protested throughout but when the release came he was relieved. That much was clear.

He walked into the shop where he'd watched the vampire go so many times before. Plenty of options there.

Behind the counter was the strangest of them all. He'd witnessed conversations between this one and the others and she was different.

Spike was becoming agitated with Klygard's every thought, and figured he'd answer as many questions as it took to get the poof to hurry up with his stupid plan- he didn't appear to be too bright. _Former demon…of the vengeance kind. That's why she seems different._

At that Klygard smiled.

******  
  
Anya stood behind the counter reaching for something that had fallen. As she slowly lifted up she heard the bell over the shop door ring. She plastered a smile on her face and was getting ready get into sales mode when she turned and saw him…

"Oh…it's you. I hope you have money today? No more burba weed on the house. We're only catering to *paying* customers these days." With that she rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up behind the register.

"Not here for that." Spike said, as his eyes roamed her form.

Anya noticed the way he was looking at her and suddenly became self conscious. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How's that love?" He asked, pulling the door shut behind him and turning the open sign in the window over to the closed side. The lock making a loud Click sound.

"You know…Xander will be here soon! And…and you can't even hurt me. You know that! I'm not even scared of you, so…there."

__

This is more like it, Spike thought. At least this one's semi-interesting.

She watched his movement very carefully, a tinge of fear adding to the excitement that was obviously building. He was moving like a tiger on the prowl. She watched his tongue flicker out of his mouth as he licked his lips but quickly turned away from his gaze.

"Open the door! I'll lose customers that way!" She screamed, knowing that she wasn't prepared for whatever it was that he had in mind.

"Not to worry love, I'll make this worth your time."

Anya considered running, but knew that with his vampire speed he would catch her in a second, besides, she was becoming more than a little bit interested in what he wanted from her.

Her voice was low, and small. Her mind kept wandering to thoughts of Xander. What would he think if he saw you here with Spike. The door closed, beads of sweat falling down your breast. "What do you want?"

Spike smirked at her, moving in her direction quickly but careful not to scare her away. "What's it look like I want?" He said, cocking his head to the side, the grin on his face growing ever wider.

"It looks like… to me…and I could be wrong here…but it looks like you either want to bite me…or…something else."

"Something what?" Spike asked, toying with her.

Anya fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt, trying desperately to avoid his eyes.

"Your giving me that look….the look Xander gives me when he wants to…you know" She said, eye's bulging as if it should be obvious what she was talking about.

"Maybe it's both" He said, reaching for her arm before she could get away.

As she looked into his eyes they turned from a deep azure to a dark purple and she lost control of her senses. She wanted him- right then, right there.

**********

Anya quickly lost the desire to run away the moment his skin was on her. The way his hand caressed her arm caused her to shudder.

Klygard was pleased with the woman's reaction to Spike's body, once again praising himself for his choice of vessel.

As Spike pulled Anya closer to him she could feel how hard he was, how big. _Xander isn't that big_, she thought- quickly letting go of the image of her beloved funny man.

As if reading her thoughts Spike answered, "he'll never know…will be our secret"

Spike was undoing the buttons on her blouse, slowly…taking in the swell of her breasts as he exposed them little by little. 

With Spike's imagination running wild Klygard knew exactly what to do. 

Spike's mouth moved down to the swell of her breast and bit away at the flimsy bra covering her taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.

Anya's head flew back, moaning both in pleasure and pain as his hands roamed her body, sliding up and down every curve.

She was ready, and couldn't wait any longer.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, forcing him towards the counter. She tugged at his jeans, pulling the zipper down as quickly as she could, and freeing him from his confinement.

She took his hand into her own and forced it under her skirt, motioning for him to pull down her lacy thong.

That was the best part for her. That moment when his skin touched hers, and skimmed down her legs, removing the only barrier between the two sexes. 

Spike lifted her on to the counter, spreading her knees apart. He slid into her easily, her entrance slick and moist- warm against his cold skin.

Klygard could definitely tell the difference now if he couldn't before, and he could feel how much more Spike was enjoying this as opposed to the last one as he pumped into the girl at a quick, even pace. She screamed for him to move faster and he did, driving himself deeper into her with every grind.

Her grunts and moans only amplified the pleasure he was feeling, and he could feel the build up waiting to explode.

  
_Wait for her! _Spike instructed…_it's only polite. _He reasoned, secretly wanting to see her face when she came. 

With one final thrust Anya screamed out in pleasure, as Spike's body shuddered against her.

With that, her eyes rolled back turning purple for a moment, and Klygard knew that it had worked. He carefully placed her on the floor, seated leaning against the counter.

"I'll be back for you."

**********

__

You'll need to get out of here quick, otherwise the rest of the little Scooby gang will show soon and I'll be nothing but a great big pile of dust.

"Now Spike, you must admit…that was fun." Klygard answered, as he pulled his jeans up and re-adjusted his clothing. He thought about fixing the girl's, but decided not to waste the time. It was all about the time.

10:30am

Okay…fun, yes….though strange sharing the…endeavor…with someone else. Not my first choice, but not the worse. Who's next?

"I'm thinking…"

__

Well while you think, can we at least shower?

"Do you think that's necessary?"

__

Unless you're planning to have the built up scent of 4 different…yeah..I'd say so.

With that Klygard, in Spike's body, quickly walked out of the shop shutting the door behind him.

TBC

**********

To see the NC-17 version go to www.GetSlayed.net (come on, you know you want it)


End file.
